Estres
by LadyVega
Summary: Ranma llega cansado del trabajo, y lo único que quiere es olvidarse de todo y empezar el fin de semana, pero tendrá que hacer un último esfuerzo.


**Curiosidades: **La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Ranma, pero no está en primera persona, es decir, no es Ranma quién lo narra directamente. Espero que disfrutéis. Un saludo.

**Escena**: una habitación en semi oscuridad, una música suave de fondo, una cama de matrimonio en medio de la habitación, y una caja con artículos 'interesantes' dentro.**Personajes**: Ranma y Akane.

**Historia**: Llegas del trabajo enfadado, después de una semana, tienes los músculos tensos y necesitas relajarte, así que piensas y ir al cuarto a por un cambio de ropa, para tomar una ducha que te haga olvidar y así empezar con buen pie el fin de semana.

Entras en la escena y casi no ves nada, te sorprendes pues debería haber un poco más de luz, poco a poco, vas distinguiendo formas y descubres una camiseta en el suelo, la recoges y das un paso, ves unos zapatos, un par de pasos y te encuentras un par de medias, otro par de pasos y descubres una falda corto, otro paso y ante ti se presenta una cama enorme, la recorres con la vista y no ves nada. De repente notas unos brazos que te rodean y unos labios en tu cuello que te susurran algo, intentas girar pero no te dejan, así que decides seguir el juego.

Oyes otro murmullo '¿qué?', preguntas también bajito, y ahora sí que oyes lo que te dicen y se te pone la piel de gallina. Las manos, antes en tu estómago suben lentamente por tu pecho y descienden de igual modo hasta el final de la camiseta, cuando vuelven a subir se llevan consigo la camiseta, desprendiéndote de ella. Notas un mordisco en tu cuello, otro en tu espalda y otra serie de ellos descendiendo hasta la altura del pantalón. Vuelves a intentar girar, pero te sigue denegado el permiso y a consecuencia, notas un mordisco en tu trasero, delicioso, excitante y un poco doloroso, por lo que agradeces el hecho de llevar aún los pantalones. Las manos, a las cuales habías perdido de vista, recorren la parte superior del pantalón y deteniéndose en el frente, justo donde se encuentran el botón y la cremallera. Los labios vuelven a tu cuello, mordisqueando tu oreja y lamiendo parte de tu cuello.

Cuando te das cuenta, ni tus pantalones ni tus calzoncillos están. Te cogen las manos y te las llevan atrás, posándolas en un lugar que te resulta familiar y que ansías probar de nuevo, así que aprovechando la situación, magreas ese culo que tanto te gusta. Las manos de tu acompañante vuelven al frente agarrando una parte de ti con vida propia y que reclamaba atención desde que descubriste la falda. Otro murmullo, no lo puedes evitar, sonríes ante lo que dicen y asientes, te dicen algo más y vuelves a asentir, y en contestación te muerden en el hombro y te invitan a girar. Por fin la ves, con un conjunto muy sugerente, en el que se le ven sus grandes pezones, y una tanga a juego en la que se ve que el vello está bien controlado. Te saca la lengua y te acercas para jugar con ese músculo, que sabes muy bien, que después te hará disfrutar, aprovechando que la tienes rodeada, le desprendes el sujetador y lo lanzas lejos, oyendo una risa de su garganta. Sigues su cuerpo con tus manos hasta ese tanga, y prácticamente se lo arrancas, no sin evitar escuchar las quejas por ser tan poco cuidadoso con esa prenda.

Muerdes su cuello y mientras tanto metes tu mano entre su entrepierna cortándola la respiración durante unos segundos, y ahora comienzas a jugar con ella, es tu turno, y sabes que hacer. Después de un rato saboreando su pecho y sus gemidos, ante ciertos movimientos con tus manos, la giras y la sientas en la cama, te quedas de pie y la miras. Ella sonríe, sabes lo que quiere, y por su mirada, sabes que te lo va a dar. Pone las manos en tu trasero y lo aprieta fuerte, mientras te acerca, notas su aliento y no evitas emocionarte un poco más, ante ese gesto. La ves medio sonreír y acercar sus labios y esa lengua ante ti. Por fin, lo que esperabas se produce, te encanta, sobre todo por que tiene todo controlado su boca se ocupa de una parte, su mano izquierda de otra y la derecha, está atrás afanada en otros menesteres, estás muy bien por lo que no lo evitas y queriendo más la coges un poco de la cabeza y la 'ayudas'.

Ya, mejor dejarlo un poco, así que te retiras, aunque muchas zonas de tu cuerpo se quejan de esa decisión. Te toca de nuevo, por lo que la recuestas y la dejas en medio de la cama. Sin miramientos te pones encima suya, y vuelves a disfrutar de sus pechos y sus pezones, que chupas y mordisqueas con ansias pero sin dañar. Gime, y eso te gusta así que, tras la pausa de rigor para la protección, te acercas a ella y te adentras de forma un poco tosca dejándola de nuevo sin respiración otros segundos. El baile ha empezado y los dos queréis ganar el premio, por lo que os afanáis en conseguirlo, ella te muerde de nuevo el cuello, con algo de fuerza, así que en venganza te sientas en la cama y ella te cabalga a ti, quedándote hipnotizado por el vaivén de su pecho, tres envestidas más y cambias de posición. Ahora ves su trasero, y te encanta verla así, pero aún no es tiempo para eso, te acercas de nuevo y sigues haciéndola disfrutar. Sus gemidos son más fuertes, sus movimientos más fuertes, y sabes lo que llega. La dejas un rato descansar sin salir de donde estás y moviéndote un poco, ahora es tu turno. Cuando notas que tu acompañante a recuperado la 'cordura', decides explorar esa zona que te encanta así que, con cuidado, vas a adentrarte en ella. 'Mmmm' se te escapa, te ha gustado esa entrada por como se mueve ella también lo ha disfrutado. Sigues un rato y sabes que tu premio, la recompensa ante tanto sudor y ejercicio está cerca, te mueves, ella se gira y se pone delante tuya, tú te recuestas un poco sobre ella y sigues tu labor manualmente, mientras ella te deleita con un magreo de pechos con sus propias manos, te besa y tus manualidades van más rápidas. Suspiras fuerte, e intentas recuperar tu ritmo cardiaco, consiguiéndolo poco a poco. La miras y sonríes, tiene sudor por su cuerpo y el pecho y parte del abdomen manchado. Te levantas y te limpias con papel, recoges un poco más de papel y te dedicas a limpiarla a ella, te besa en agradecimiento. Os tumbáis de nuevo, y poco a poco os dormís. 'Adiós estrés y adiós tensión, más efectivo que la ducha' es lo que piensas antes de sucumbir al sueño.Críticas constructivas o destructivas, son bien recibidas, si queréis poneros en contacto conmigo aquí


End file.
